Historia
The inscrutable and often taciturn waitress of The Seraphic Gate Inn, Historia is one of the two known otherworldly deities who are currently staying in the Hub for reasons yet unknown. Background Little is known about the sole waitress of the bar to the patrons, except that she came in and stayed one day. Her purpose is to listen to the stories of the people who come and go, according to her own words, "a silent observer". Even when she herself isn't particularly unassuming with her white hair and red eyes, as well as the strange books people sometimes see in her hands. In reality, she is a goddess of fate and the books she possesses are known to have written down the fates of all the worlds and the people in them. Her work is to remain a witness of the many universe's beginnings andendings, and to outlast the final death of the multiverse. Personality Polite and unassuming to the patrons of the bar and inn, Historia displays the stiffness and social awkwardness of someone who has not had contact with others in a long time... Perhaps unspeakably so. She displays nothing but exemplary manners when serving as the waitress, but at the same time can be said to be emotionally removed and not present at all, the air of tranquil indifference to her surroundings her signature trait compared to her more expressive co-workers. Nothing short of violence at the bar would remove her from this bubble of zen, aside from Silbe. Abilities & Equipment *'Telekinesis '- the scope, range, and force of her manipulation is seemingly unparalleled. Moving objects without lifting a finger, or yes, even turning her eyes towards them is effortless and doesn't seem to take much thought and can be considered instinctual. She is always levitating slightly off the ground. *'Shadow Manipulation '- her next most commonly used ability is to form constructs and objects out of shadows, which can be of varying solidity. She can manipulate her own shadow, as well as that of others'. *'Magic and Spellcasting - '''can cast spells and manipulate the elements. Her most favored elements seem to be lightning, wind, and water showing a prevalent control over the weather. *'Wing manifestation '- can summon and manifest a pair of wings, one black and one white, and attached to her lower back. *'Foresight | Clairvoyance '- shows seemingly absolute knowledge of the future events and can see the different paths that the future may take. Not limited to the future, as Historia knows the specific history of every individual she encounters. *'Durability '- her body has taken the absolute force from many of Silbe or Bal's blows and shown little damage, enough to withstand a god. *'Strength - 'cannot be quantifiably measured as a god, but seems to be a match against Silbe. *'Absolute Existence '- her existence cannot be erased, even if she may be harmed or killed, perhaps, since she is a part of the very fabric of the multiverse itself. To a degree, she has complete control of her own existence. Fate/destiny is beyond all there is, even reason, physics, and logic. No rule or law can apply to it other than its own. She can control where she appears, though the Hub seems to have... Affected this in odd ways. The Library of Fate The goddess herself contains a world or dimension inside her that is known as the ''Library of Fate in common words, a miraculous place that seems to exist out of any world or even of time itself. Books that list the very beginning and the very end of every world, universe, and place to ever exist inside the multiverse bedeck its seemingly endless numbers of towering shelves. And any person or being that have, are, and will be significant in a world or universe's story may or may not have books dedicated to them that list their very conception, to their death - this includes all the alternative versions of themselves. Historia herself can affect and rewrite these books, but seem content to watch them change if they ever do. Erasing a being's existence is technically possible, but there is something that deters or prevents her from doing so. Because altering the very fabrics of a world's story goes against her very existence, it seems to cause her harm or pain. Trivia *For some reason, the majority of the Hub thinks she and Silbe have a very turbulent love affair or marriage. *She and the other god are largely responsible for the interesting weather phenomena that often occurs in the sky above the inn. *Historia doesn't need sleep. Category:Female Category:Deities Category:Characters